I'll Be Your Detonator
by loki-dokey
Summary: A 'Fun Ghoul x Cherri Cola' one-shot. WARNING: VERY FLUFFY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  Pahah. Set in the Killjoy universe of 2019


**A/N: A little bit of fluff for you :3 ~**

Night had fallen on the desert. The sound of a wrench squeaking drifted in the still air from the garage next to the Diner. Ghoul wiped his sweaty forehead on the back of his hand and sat back on his haunches. The last new wheel was finally in place on the Trans-Am and he was contented with his work. Looking down at his hands, he grimaced. They were covered in grime, dirt and oil. The door opened and Cherri walked in holding some juice in a cup, and a can of Power Pup. His heart fluttered of it's own accord.  
"Aren't you done yet? You need a rest!" she sighed, handing him the food and drink.  
"I just have to fix the back bumper and then I'm done," he replied, picking up his tool box and shuffling to the back of the vehicle.  
"Need any help?" Cherri asked, dropping to her knees beside him.  
"Yeah sure! There's the bumper over there. Help me move it over to the car?" She nodded and they lifted it to where Ghoul wanted.  
"You really love this car, don't you?" she asked, her fingers brushing the hood as she walked around it, admiring his work.  
"She's my pride and joy," he sighed happily, patting the exhaust. Cherri sat beside him and watched him work on the car. His hands worked swiftly over it, attaching parts and removing parts. Finally, after half an hour, he lay back on the floor. "Finally!" he cried, a grin covering his blackened face.  
"Wow! Well done! You gonna take it for a ride?"  
"Hell yeah!" he cried, jumping to his feet. He climbed in and stroked the wheel lovingly. "Are you ready baby? I wanna hear you roar." He turned the keys in the ignition and the engine snarled into life. He trembled. Cherri had never see him so happy. "Well get in then!" he chuckled, leaning across and opening the passenger door.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Let's go! C'mon!" She bounded in and slammed the door. Ghoul pressed the small button in his hand and the garage door opened, revealing the dark desert outside. He pressed down on the acceleration and they shot out like a rocket. Ghoul whooped and went even faster. Cherri held onto the dashboard to keep from flying around in her seat. The Diner disappeared behind them, soon a speck in the distance. The mountain loomed in front of them. A road snaked around it and Ghoul followed it. They both held their breath as they turned tight corners and teetered on the abyss.  
"Why are you going up here? Surely you want to go fast? You cant go fast up a mountain Ghoul." He smiled.  
"Have you ever been to the top before?" he asked.  
"No but-" she began.  
"Then wait. Just wait." Higher and higher they climbed until the road flattened out and there was no more mountain above them. Ghoul stopped and jumped out. Cherri went to open her door but Ghoul was already there, holding it open for her. He took her hand to help her out. His hands were rough from hard labour, but they were so gentle. He kept hold of her hand and led her to the edge of the summit. She squeezed her eyes shut. She hated heights. And Ghoul knew it.  
"Open your eyes," he cooed at her. She shook her head.  
"Uh Uh." There was a moment of silence. She felt fingers lightly brush her hair from her ear, making her tremble.  
"Open your eyes," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear slightly. Nervously, she prised one eye open. She gasped. What seemed like the entire desert stretched out below her. She could see for miles even though it was night. A thick blanket of stars hung overhead.  
"Oh my god it's beautiful!" she breathed. Suddenly, fingers entwined with hers. She glanced down at their interlocked hands and blushed. He blushed too.  
"It's not heights you should be afraid of," he began. "It's falling. Especially in dangerous days like these." He was gazing out across the landscape below, his eyes shining in the starlight.  
"But isn't falling dangerous any time?" she asked, confused. He turned to her, his cheeks tinged with pink. She felt like his eyes weren't just staring at her, but into her soul, penetrating the very thing that made her heart beat.  
"Not that kind of falling," he corrected her softly. His hand came to rest on her cheek. "This kind of falling." He kissed her. Just like that. His mouth swooped in and barely brushed her lips. Both Killjoys shivered with anticipation. Cherri wrapped her arms around his neck. Their noses were touching and they were staring into each others eyes. "I'm so in danger now," he said quietly.  
"Why?" she whispered back.  
"Because I've fallen so hard." She melted right there. She was putty in his hands. She pulled his lips back to hers and he tasted coffee and cigarettes with a dash of motor oil. He held her waist tenderly, pressing his body against her - their bodies moulding into one another. The kiss deepened - her hands tangled in his hair whilst his stroked her back. Their tongues met and a jolt of passionate electricity shot through them both. And there they stood for a while - not counting the minutes - sjust...existing. Feeling complete and loved. Cherri was overwhelmed. Tears of happiness seeped from her eyes. She laughed into the kiss and Ghoul pulled away ever so slightly.  
"Is my kissing really that bad?" he chuckled, wiping away the salty tears that lined her eyes. She giggled. "I love you," he said suddenly, his face serious. "I love you so much. I always have." His eyes shimmered. Cherri cupped his face in her hands and gazed into his eyes.  
"And I've always loved you. Ever since I can remember. I'm in trouble now..."  
"Why are you in trouble?" he asked.  
"Because I fell so hard my heart fell out...and you caught it." Ghoul burst with joy inside. Well, outside too. He grabbed her and kissed her hard, their mouths almost becoming one. He pulled away again and dropped to one knee. Cherri gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Ghoul didn't care how soon it was. He knew from the moment they met that she was the One. He cleared his throat.  
"Cherri? Will you...will you be my detonator?" he choked. 'Will you marry me' was a phrase that died with the bombings. Marriage had died with it too. But to be asked to be someones detonator...was to be asked to be their soul mate, their purpose, their One. Cherri dropped to her knees in front of Ghoul and tears flooded from her eyes.  
"Yes, oh god yes!" she cried, flinging her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder. He held her tightly, and she crawled into his lap. Kissing the top of her head, he put his head back, a goofy ecstatic smile all over his face. Cherri sniffles and looked up at him.  
"You do realise you're stuck with me forever now, right?" he laughed. She grinned.  
"Yep. I can't wait," she replied truthfully.  
"Neither can I babe. Neither can I."


End file.
